Mermaids at CampHalfBlood
by Black Shadow Tigress
Summary: I adopted rest of story from avalongal316 so read 'Mermaid at CampHalfBlood' first. What happens when Lucia winds up at Camp Half-Blood by mistake? Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm continuing this story for avalongal316, with her permission of course.**

Lucia took this as her chance to slip away. She was already half way to the beach when someone cried out, "She's running away!" Some campers, armed, chased after her. Lucia broke out into the run. If she could just make it to the water, she'd be fine.

They were quickly catching up with her. Using her last bit on energy, Lucia sprinted and dove into the water. Transforming into her mermaid self, Lucia gained back some energy. Swimming as fast as she could, she swam down and away a bit and hid in the coral. That's when she noticed that black haired boy was walking along the bottom of the ocean, looking around.

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucia's pov<strong>

'What is he thinking!' were her thoughts, 'He'll drown if he doesn't surface!' But for some reason he didn't surface and he looked just fine. Then she saw something swimming towards him. Something that looked familiar, too familiar. As it neared the boy her eyes became wide and she gasped "That's-"

**Percy's pov**

After we realized the girl snuck out, Annabeth spotted her half way to the beach. "She's running away!" she yelled and the two of us, along with some of our fellow campers, chased her down.

We were gaining on her, she was surprisingly fast for a human, when she took one last sprint and dived into the water. Everyone gasped in shock. A few second passed and she still didn't come up for air. "Percy, go get her!" Barked Annabeth, "She could drown!"

"I'm going, I'm going." I ran and jumped in, letting myself sink to the bottom. I was looking around all over the place but couldn't find her anywhere. I was just about to give up until I spotted a Hippocampus swimming my way. "Hey Rainbow." It was the Hippocampus Tyson had named. "What are you doing here?" I politely asked.

'_I came to give you a message from Lord Poseidon.'_

"Well what is it?" Dad has a message for me? "I'm kind of looking for someone who may be drowning." I said a little impatiently.

'_He wants you to get a hold of him in Atlantis as soon as possible.' _He then turned around and started swimming away.

"That's it?" I shouted as he got some distance from me. I was so confused, why was dad asking me to I.M. him? Then I realized I was still under water and why I was down here. "Oh Hades!"

**Lucia's pov**

'What is hippo doing here?' She thought as she watched the scene unfold. She was about to swim out of her hiding spot when something started glowing behind her.

"Ah, Aqua Regina-sama!"

"Lucia my dear, I sense a great evil stirring in the ocean and on land. It is time to gather the other princesses once again, and defeat this new evil." She said faintly. "You will have to join forces with _his _kind to defeat the evil that dwells above the surface."

She began to fade "Wait, what new evil, who is he?" Lucia had so many questions, but it was a feeble attempt.

"You will find out soon enough." But before she faded completely she adds "Your answers lye with the boy that walks under water." And then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I hope it meets yours, and avalongal316's expectations.<strong>

**Questions, comments, suggestions? ****Please review!**** Not a fan of flames but I will take them as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter… Don't own anything… Sorry for the long wait… Enjoy…

**Lucia's pov**

After Aqua Regina left, Lucia swam up to the surface and poked her head out of the water. She saw the boy that was under water was completely dry. "How…?"

She watched him talk to the one girl with blond hair that had bombarded her with questions, and a few others. It looked like they were all in a panic when the boy with messy black hair shook his head no.

She swam close enough not to be heard but could hear what they were saying.

"-ind her anywhere!"

'Is he talking about me?'

She was so worried she had done something wrong to upset them that she was about to go to shore to confront them when he suddenly took of running.

She decides to wait in the water.

**Percy's pov**

When I got back to shore everyone rushed up to me. "What happened, where's the girl? Did you find her?" My unbelievably beautiful girlfriend Annabeth asked. (BTW: I'm going to make this after the Last Olympian, unless anyone wants me to change it.)

I shook my head "No, I couldn't find her anywhere."

"What do you mean seaweed brain?" Clarisse said "Who was that girl anyway?" She asked/demanded.

Annabeth told everyone about how we thought she may have seen the monsters, why we brought her to camp and that Grover could smell the sea coming from her.

"Wait, she smelled like the Ocean?" I looked at Grover with wide eyes. He slumped down a little.

"We didn't want to tell you because I'm not 100% sure she's a demigod." He said, apologizing. "Sorry man."

"So, what took so long down there?" Nico asked what everyone was thinking. (Yes Nico is at camp Half blood, after all who else is going to make sure Annabeth does the Hades cabin the right way.)

I scratched the back of my head "Well, I started looking for her when a Hippocampus, Rainbow, swam up to me." I said, remembering. "He had a message for me from my father. Oh Hades, I forgot about my father!" I shouted. "Head council meeting in my cabin, now!" I said hastily and scrambled off the beach. "And get Rachel too!"

Luckily most of the cabin senior counselors were with us at the time so only a few of them went to find the other head counselors, and the oracle.

I ran as fast as I could, with Annabeth right behind me, and practically busted my own door down to get to the fountain and started fishing in my pockets for a golden drachma while Annabeth picked stuff off my floor. My salt water fountain, a birthday gift from my father, creates an endless rainbow so I can I.M anyone whenever I want.

All the head counselors, Grover, Chiron, and Rachel arrived when I finally found a drachma. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I said and flipped the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared "show me Poseidon, God of the seas, Atlantis." I said and an image came up.

"Ah, Percy, there you are." Percy's father, (I'm not even going to describe him) Poseidon, said with a smile on his face.

"Hello father, how is your kingdom coming along?"

"The repairs are almost complete. But the rebuilding is going faster than I had expected." He said a bit excited then notice a room full of people and Chiron in the background. "Ah, Chiron Im glad you're here two, and hello Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico, Travis, Connor, Jake, Michael, Katie, and Pollux." He said, greeting each and every one of them (I don't know the head counselor for Aphrodite, so I didn't put them in.). The other demigods bow out of respect.

"Dad, you wanted me?" I ask, his attention focusing back to me.

"Ah right, I have a quest for you."

"…"

Everyone in the room was silent; they're heads turning from Percy, to Poseidon, to Rachel and back.

"There is an evil lurking above lad that has an interest in your sisters and I wan-"

"Wait back up… I have sisters?" I blurted out.

"Six, soon to be seven, and they are not related to you by blood," He said a little annoyed at my outburst. "I want you to find them and bring them here, as they are not safe with this new and more powerful threat they will face." Someone was calling him in the background "I need to make this quick I am being summoned, search the seven seas for them and you may encounter new allies along the way. Train them for they need to be ready for a battle, and one of the girls is a lot closer than you think." Then picture faded until there was only a rainbow again.

"…"

Everyone was silent, trying to understand what he meant. 'One of my sisters is closer than I think?' "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I said out loud.

"Not sure Percy, but it sounds like you need a prophecy." Annabeth said and I Turned to Rachel, but before I could say anything the oracle of Delphi came out.

"**Six shall journey across the seas,**

**Accompanied by one who drops in unexpectedly. **

**On land she looks like any other,**

**Until she is drenched with water.**

**By pearl, one is born, **

**Before the soul is torn.**

**Allies will make they're presence, **

**And more battle are to commence.**

**Seven colors, they're voices they sing,**

**For a goddess of song, whom is glistening.**

**Feathers of Orange shall fall from the sky,**

**When children of gods make it cry.**

**A broken light will me no more,**

**And a burning fire is snuffed out like before."**

Before Rachel could fall on the floor Travis and Connor caught her and gently set her on my bed.

"What did I say?" she asks. Annabeth repeated the prophecy to her and everyone was silent.

"Six shall journey across the seas…" I said. "Since this is my quest, one of the six is me, but who are the others?"

"You shall decide that at dinner tonight Percy." Said Chiron.

"Accompanied by one who drops in unexpectedly…" Annabeth repeats. "I have nothing to say about this, its confusing." You could tell her brain was working like mad trying to figure it out.

"let's leave that line alone, it will revile itself soon enough." I said

"On land she looks like any other, until she is drenched with water." Said Clarisse "What the Hades is that supposed to mean!" she blurts "Yo Perc," I cringed "Your supposed to be a water expert what do you think."

"I don't know, a water nymph maybe?" I look at Annabeth for help but she just shakes her head.

"By pearl, one is born, before the soul is torn…" Rachel repeats "Does that mean someone is going to give birth, then die?"

"It wouldn't surprise us," said Clarisse "Most prophecies say something about death."

"Allies will make they're presence,-"

"And more battles are to commence." The Stolls spoke out. "Does that mean allies for us or for the baddies?" Travis asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if it was the evil side who gets allies." Said Clarisse.

"Seven colors, they're voices they sing, for a goddess of song whom is glistening." I repeated "Who knows about the goddess of song?" I ask, but no one answers and everyone faced Chiron, who shook his head.

"As of my knowledge, there is no goddess of song." 'Well that's perfect.' I sarcastically thought.

"Feathers of orange will fall from the sky, when children of gods make it cry." Nico said, confused "So were going to make the sky cry orange feathers?" I wasn't sure what to think of.

"There has to be more to it, Nico." Annabeth said "But the last part 'A broken light will be no more, and a burning fire is snuffed out like before.' What light will be broken, and does the burning fire have something to do with lady Hiesta?(sp?)" But before they could ponder anymore they hear a scream.

"It's coming from the beach!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

O.o Cliffie… hehehe sorry, but I didn't know what else to do but hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. 'till then

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I live on a farm and its Hay season so I have even less time to work on this, plus actual work, so it's been a rough few months.

So I was thinking on changing the prophecy, the one I have written down is a lot better than the one I have out already. Tell me what you think, ill post it on my profile for everyone to check out.

I own nothing…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucia's Pov in third person

When they left the beach Lucia sighs in relief, thinking they forgot all about her. she was ready to dive back down when suddenly she remembered she didn't know where her hotel was located.

"Ahh! What am I going to do now?" she looks to the shore to find nobody around and starts swimming up there.

"What-" she turns around to see a ball of light making its way to her, "It's so bright." She had to hold her hand up to shade her eyes but still had to close them.

She opens her eyes to see a… an angel?

"I thought I felt a mysterious presence a while ago, to find that it was a Mermaid Princess," He looks at Lucia and smiles deviously "It took me a while to locate you."

"Who are you? You…" she says, letting the words hang.

He had teal white hair that reaches his lower back, and is wearing a tunic type getup. He had four long golden bands that went around both upper arms and forearms and had several bands around his neck. "My name is Mikeru." He said. "The one who will bring fourth justice to this world."He closes his light blue eyes "Mermaid princess… won't you join hands with me."

"Join hands? What do you mean?" a bit of anger was welling up inside her.

"I'm asking if you would become one of my allies. Well, then again, even if you say no, I'll still use your powers. After all, they were originally part of my power."

"What are you saying!" Lucia was getting worried "If you don't stop this nonsense, Ill get mad." 'I don't like what he is saying, time to go Idol.'

"Pink Pearl Voice!" Lucia's pearl forms into a mic and her tail forms into legs as she transforms to her idol form.

"Pichi pichi voice, live start!"

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashite ta._

Mikeru hovered, watching Lucia amusingly trying to hurt him… and failing.

_Yoakemae kikoeta melody, sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora he to, habataku toritachi,_

_Saa takarajima ni, nukeru chikamichi,_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen. Arashi no yoru ato ni wa_

He closes his eyes, barely listening to the melody.

_ai wo tsutaeru tame,inochi ga mata umareru_

_nanatsu no kuni no merodia, daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo,_

_tabidatsu higa kitemo,_

_watashi wa wasurenai._

"Love shower, pitch!"

"Oh… you are quite a catch." He says.

"Why?" she was stunned "For my power to not have done anything to you…!" she says while still floating in her sphere idol stage.

"heh," Mikeru moves back with his wins glowing, "That power you have as a Mermaid Princess… I will take it from you and make it a part of me!" His wing glow brighter

Lucia stagers back "W-what?" she closes her eyes from the bright light and screams.

Percy pov

We ran as fast as we could, Chiron giving Nico a ride on his back, to the beach and was stunned at what I was seeing. There, floating above the middle of the Ocean was an angel with two sets of wings. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was seeing a long blond haired, tied up in pigtails, girl wearing a very short pink dress being restrained by the angel's wings… wait… "That's the girl from the Empire State Building!" I shout at Annabeth.

"What?" she looked at the girl and quickly realized I was right.

"Your power will be a part of mine." I heard the angel say. She screams again and I took immediate action.

"Will!" Will Solace, one of Apollo's children and head counselor for cabin seven (is that right? I forget) nodded his head and whipped out his bow and lines an arrow up, immediately shooting at his target. The arrow whizzed through the air and hits the un-expecting angel in the right shoulder.

The angel let out a painful howl and his wings lost its grip on the girl.

"Ahhh!"

I ran as fast as my legs could take me but she was falling too fast

"Nooo!" I shout, hitting the waters edge ready to watch the girl fall into the sea, but instead she twisted herself around and hit the surface head first. Everyone stopped, watching the water, I was too stunned to even move. Seconds passed and still the girl would not surface.

"Percy!" Annabeth snaps "Don't just stand there! Go get her!"

"Right!" I said, Running into the water I felt a surge of energy and dove down to help the girl… who was most likely unconscious…

"What…!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There floating right in front of me was this beautiful mermaid with a pink tail and had long bright blond hair tied up in pigtails, and sky blue eyes.

"Beautiful…" I muttered under my breath. She wasn't looking at me; however, she was staring at the surface. I took in her beauty a bit longer until I realize "Hey, you're that girl from the Empire State building!"

I scared her as she faced me, gasping and the first thing we both said

"You're a mermaid?" "How are you breathing under water?" We both said simultaneously, completely shocked. I mean I've seen mermaids before at my dad's underwater kingdom, but still, I couldn't believe my eyes. She's more beautiful than the Aphrodite girls and guys combined, heck she could rival the beauty of the Goddess of love and beauty herself.

'Stop it Percy, you have a girlfriend.' The voice in my head said when it hit me like a ton of bricks "Annabeth!" Boy, I was forgetting a lot today. I swam up to the surface as quickly as I could, with the pink mermaid following behind.

Our heads broke the surface at the same time and my eyes quickly searched for Annabeth's strawberry blond hair.

"Percy!" it was Annabeth, waving me down from shore, along with the rest of the crew.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the two of us and I couldn't help but look up. It was the angel again. Not giving me glance, he drew his eyes upon the mermaid and sneered. She seemed a bit frightened.

"Mermaid Princess, do not think this is over." He was holding his chest like he was in pain. "I will have your power." Then a bright light appeared, instinctively I looked away and when the light disappeared so did the angel.

"Who was that?" I ask the mermaid just as she was about to dive "Hey wait!" I grab her arm despite her protesting. "Clearly that guy was after you, so who was he? What did he want? Wh-who are you?"

Lucia's pov

This is not good!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O_o cliffhanger…. Hehe

Sry bout the short chapter and remember, check out my profile, I will be putting up a poll with the new prophecy and the old prophecy going head to head and I want to know which one you like kay! Also, which five or six demigods should go on the quest?

Until next time… bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter, it may be shorter but at least you have it. Don't forget to check out my poll and vote. If you want a faster update I need to know what prophecy is better( I'm leaning towards the second one) and who is to join the quest.

To answer some reviews: RainbowPearlVoice, no Lucia doesn't know she's the next Aqua Regina because I'm basing this off the anime not the magna and it's just before the second season of the anime which is after Kaito leaves to Hawaii. And it takes place after the fifth PJO book and no, it's not going to go into the lost hero because I haven't read it… yet.

0m3ga's Z3r0: Katie is a daughter of Demeter right? I may not use her cause I don't know her character and her mother's powers but the others you suggested will probably go… maybe…

**Now on with the story!**

Disclaimer: You people know already…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Percy pov

I was able to drag the Mermaid closer to shore, close enough that when Grover showed up he got a good whiff of her scent that his jaw almost dropped. "That's the girl from the plane!" He bellows.

Annabeth was stunned "Are you sure Grover?" he nods.

"Positive, my nose doesn't lie." He confirmed and we all face her, her not denying was enough proof.

"Gomen- ah, I mean sorry for not saying anything sooner. I will turn to bubbles if I revile who I really am to humans." She Explained "Haroo. Watachi no namae wa- I mean, Hello my name is Lucia Nanami." She fixed. "Mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean."

"Hi Lucia, I'm Percy Jackson and don't worry about being turned to bubbles, I don't think dad would be that harsh to do that to you." She looked at me surprised.

"What does that have to do with your father?" she asks, I smirk.

"Because, my father is Poseidon, god of the Sea."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucia pov

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! The Greek gods, still alive? "Wait, how can the gods be alive? Who are you people really?" I ask.

"We are demi-gods, half god, half mortal. I am Percy, Son of Poseidon."

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom." Said a beautiful looking girl with Strawberry blond hair with a similar streak of grey like Percy's, and stormy grey eyes. She had her hand interlocked with Percy's. It reminded me how much I missed Kaito, and couldn't wait to see him again.

One by one, everyone introduced themselves to me and I met Chiron last. He was very nice and seemed to be a father figure to everyone here. The only thing I couldn't quite wrap my head around was that he was half horse.

"I'm sorry I dropped in like this," I said apologizing which seemed to catch Annabeth's interest.

"Accompanied by one who drops in un-expectantly." She mumbles. I look at her strange as Percy caught on to it.

"You don't think…" he stopped there. Everyone began staring at me.

"What?" I blink.

"On land she looks like any other," Someone said.

"Until she is drenched in water." Ok I'm officially confused.

"What are you talking about?" This seemed to snap Percy and Annabeth from there thoughts.

**Percy POV**

"You're the girl from the prophecy." She looked confused. I sighed. "Come on, lets get you dry, we have a lot of explaining to do." I said as Annabeth and Katie helped me get her out of the water. Once on the sand I dried her off the way a son of Poseidon could only do. When fully dried we all stared in amazement when she started to glow and when it faded there was a completely different person sitting on the sand.

"Um, could you help me up, please?" she asked and Travis and Conner quickly ran to her side and helped her. Once up, we led her to the big house and saw Mr. D. lounging about on the porch.

"Not another little brat to take care of." He sighs. Chiron gave him a strange look as he led us all into the war/game room. "Hey Pollux." Mr. D. said when seeing his son.

"Hey dad." Pollux replies. After everyone filed in I started to explain about how our Oracle gives out prophesies when we are to go on a quest.

I was about to tell her of the new prophecy when Annabeth pulled me off to the side.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell her the prophecy." She whispered.

"Why not?" I asked. She gave me a serious look.

"Because Seaweed Brain, the Prophecy said something about singing to defeat evil. Well when we first saw that hell hound, it turned to dust after she sang." She brought up a good point, damn Wise Girl.

"Alright, we won't say anything to her. We'll just keep it between the Demi-gods." I whispered to her then we went back to the others.

Lucia looked as if she was ready to fall asleep at any moment, so I decided to end the meeting so we all could get some rest. "Tomorrow we will set off to look for this, pearl. Will, Nico, Jake and Clarisse, would you like to go on this quest with me and Annabeth?"

Will nods, accepting the invitation.

"Of course I'll go. You know I'll have to save your ass sooner or later." Nico said, smirking. I just rolled my eyes and turned to Clarisse, waiting for her answer.

She kept glaring at me, but finally she spoke. "I still don't like you Jackson," she spoke firmly, then sighs, "But I'm not going to miss a chance to get to pound in some monsters."

"Thanks Clarisse, what about you Jake?" I ask, giving him my attention. He was just about to speak when suddenly the door burst open. Most of us drew our weapons when we heard someone say

"Your not planning on using those on lil old me, are you?" an all to familiar voice said while smirking.

"THALIA!" Annabeth practically plowed through half of us before she gave Thalia - our old and Annabeth's best friend - a big bear hug. "Oh my gods! When did you get here? Do you want to go on a quest with us? Wait, why are you here? How long will you be staying?" She was out of control.

"Whoa there wise girl, back up, what's this about a quest now?" Thalia asked after she got Annabeth off her.

"Annabeth!" I hissed and she gasped.

She spins her head towards Jake Mason "I'm so sorry-" but was cut off when he put his hand up.

"It's ok," he said politely "I know you want Miss. Thalia to go and that's fine. I have tons of shields I need to make for the newbie's anyways."

Annabeth beamed "So you'll go?" she asks her friend.

"Sure why not, Lady Artemis gave me some time off so I could hang with my 'mortal' friends," she said, air quoting the word mortal while smirking, "And I wouldn't be able to do that if they run off on a quest without me now would I?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner had been the same as any other at camp Half-Blood. The nymphs had served the barbeque and other various types of yummy goodness. Campers got up from they're tables and sent a portion of the food into the brazier from they're plates, sent a quick prayer to their godly parent, and sat at their respected table to chow down.

The only thing that was strange was the strange new girl sitting at the Poseidon table with Percy.

Some campers were starting to think that Poseidon had claimed another child, while others thought that Percy was cheating on Annabeth. But the Aphrodite children couldn't help but think that she was far too pretty to be a Poseidon child. An Aphrodite child yes, but not a Poseidon child.

Percy took notice of all the staring and couldn't help the groan that came out. "Can't they just leave it alone?" He mumbled loud enough for Lucia to hear.

"Leave what alone?" she asked, tilting her head a bit. He shakes his head.

"It's nothing, really." He said then noticed Thalia walking over. "Look, I've got to talk to Thalia, "He said getting up, "If your tired then just head back to cabin three. I'll be in shortly."

Confused, Lucia quickly yet quietly ate her food and retreated to the Poseidon cabin. The smell and vibe that radiated off it reminded her of home in the North Pacific and she quickly nodded off into dreamland.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Percy caught up with Thalia in the fighting arena, he began filling her in on the quest, as they dueled.

A swing here, a jab there, and a slash to the leg later, "wait, back up… she's a mermaid?" Thalia asked abruptly. "Like an actual mermaid, not a water nymph?" Percy nods.

"I can defiantly say that she isn't a water nymph. She didn't try to flirt with me or any of the other guys." He said and she started laughing. "what's so funny?"

"I'm… sorry… it's just… a girl… flirting with you! HAHAHA!" She said between laughing fits.

"Ok I get it, can we please get back on topic?" he said a bit irritated, his cheeks a slight shade of pink.

"Oh right, so we are to go across seas to help her save her world from some Angel?"

"Yeah, it does sound crazy, even when you say it." He sighs "Look its something my father asked me to do, and the prophecy says 'six shall journey across the seas, with one who drops in unexpectedly', well, she almost literally dropped in unexpectedly." He said.

"Didn't it also say something about a sea goddess? Do you think it is Poseidon's wife?" Thalia asked/thought, he shakes his head.

"I doubt it, she rarely leaves the castle." Then he thought "It could be a minor goddess that we haven't heard of?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "It's getting pretty late, when are we leaving?" this time it was his turn to shrug.

"Not sure, Lucia said she needs to get her stuff from the hotel she was staying in, then there is the matter of transportation for traveling on the water… if only we still had Black Beard's ship…" he said to himself then shuddered. That was one memory he would be willing to forget. She put her hand on his shoulder and he felt… relieved. He smiled at her and thanked her.

They went there separate ways a bit later and Percy wandered over to the Athena cabin to give his girlfriend a good night Kiss before retreating to his own. When he walked in he saw that Lucia had taken the bottom bunk, so he climbed to the top bunk after changing into his pajamas, and instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry about the long wait! and sorry it's so short. I got stuck a little bit and wanted to have a Percy, Thalia sibling bonding moment. Anyway Ill try my best to update sooner!**

**MERRY HOLIDAYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucia's Pov

When I woke up I couldn't get the dream I had out of my head.

The little orange mermaid that was in my dream, She was Sara's successor, Seira and I have to protect her… to keep her pearl safe until she is ready to be born… 'Thankfully I have it with me in my hotel room.' I thought then smiled, until I sat up and looked around.

The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my Hotel room and mentally groaned. Instead I was in a room that had two bunk beds, (I was sitting on one) a few shelves on the wall with one holding a strange looking horn, a night stand, and on the other side of the room was a beautiful looking fountain. There were seashells and fishing nets everywhere for decoration, and oddly the whole room smelled like the ocean breeze.

Then suddenly yesterday came flooding back to me. I was at a camp for children of Greek Gods, a Prophecy about me and my friends… and I was bunking with the son of Poseidon… who was a hottie 'Get a hold of yourself Lucia, you have Kaito' I said as I smack myself from those thoughts. But it just made it worse as I started to think about Kaito again.

I sigh 'I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him?'

"Lucia… hey Lucia!" I snapped out of my thoughts only to see Percy standing in front of me with his hands waving in my eyes, I blinked.

"What, oh sorry, I was just thinking about my boyfriend…" I said and blushed a little.

"It's ok," he said. There was an awkward silence until he realized something "Hey were going to be leaving soon, so you should get ready." He said then went out the door. I sigh then get up to get ready for the day.

I took the orange shirt that said camp half-blood and denim shorts, Annabeth picked them out for me the day before, and put them on and stuffed my old clothes in a small duffle back that Percy lent me.

While putting my hair up had realized something and froze. "SARA'S PEARL!"

**Percy's Pov**

I was walking with Annabeth towards the open dining hall. We were going to eat something before our quest began when I heard someone running behind us. "Percy, Annabeth!" It was Lucia running and she looked distressed.

We stop so she could catch up to us and when she did she was breathing heavily "Sara… pearl…(huff) in hotel…" she said between breaths.

We looked at her strangely… well I did… Annabeth was trying to figure out something. "Who is Sara, and what about a Pearl?" I asked.

"Sara gave me her pearl so her legacy could be born, but I accidentally left it at the hotel… and with Mikeru out to get our pearls…" she didn't have to finish. We all knew he was bad.

"We'll go to the hotel, the team I mean, and get the pearl, and then we can begin our quest." Said Annabeth, giving the little mermaid a reassuring smile.

"Technically Wise girl, we will have already started the quest, just by leaving the safety of camp." I said as-matter-of-factly, and she punched me in the arm for it.

Faking being hurt and pouting she ignores me and says, "Come on, the others should be packed already, lets get something to eat, then we can head out." We agreed and went to the dining hall, gave a portion to the gods and said a prayer, sat at our respected tables and started chowing down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They all met by Thalia's tree, after everyone had gone and got whatever they were bringing. But the main three things all the Demi-gods packed was a zip-lock bag full of Ambrosia, a canister of Nectar, and whatever many Drachmas they had stashed away.

Weapons were mandatory.

Pealus(sp?) was curled up around the Pine, guarding the golden fleece, sleeping peacefully. 'He isdefinitely different than Azula's water dragons,' thought Lucia.

"Ok everyone, Argus is going to drive us to the hotel Lucia was staying at." Percy said, "From there we will travel by Pegasus- don't worry Nico, I've already talked to Porkpie for you- to where ever Lucia says we need to go. And since Annabeth is better with directions than I am, she will be leading in the air." Then he saw the frantic look Thalia was giving him. "We will be flying low because Thalia don't do heights and Nico and I don't want to take the chance of being blasted out of the sky."

Lucia stared at him like he was crazy, but after seeing the amused/bored faces of everyone else, she mentally remined herself to never anger Zeus, or ride with Percy and Nico in a plane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Argus dropped Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Will, Lucia and their luggage off at the hotel, Percy escorted Lucia to the room she was staying in while the others waited in the lobby.

Inside the room looked disoriented as Lucia was throwing everything around "Where is it? Where is it?" she paniced as she threw the pillows off the bed. "I swear I had it right here the day I got in!"

She ran into the bathroom while Percy took the time to look around. Almost everything was messed up from Lucia's desperate search…

…Everything except the nightstand…

…with a drawer…

Coincidence?

"Hey, Lucia? Did you bother to check the nightstand?" he asked as he opened the drawer.

Seeing a strange looking box inside, he picks it up - "You found it!"

-and jumps, almost dropping it. He whips around "Jeez, You scared me half to death!" he exaggerates. By then Lucia already had the mysterious box in her possession, making sure it wasn't damaged. "What is it anyway?" he asks

"It's a music box." She said then opens it, inside was an Orange pearl, floating a few inches off its resting spot. "It holds the Orange Pearl of the Indian Ocean," she explained "It will be Seira's when she is born."

With that, she closes the box, determintation set in her eyes. "lets go."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the lobby everyone was getting antsy waiting, until they all heard a 'ding!'

It's about time Seaweed Brain." Said Annabeth.

"Sorry, she didn't know where she put it." He apoligises to everyone, especially Annabeth.

Lucia had got to the service desk and to pay for the room, "Thankyou for having me!" she says brightly and bows before joining her friends.

The clerk thought 'What a nice young lady,' before she remembered "Miss, wait! I have a message for…" she looks around the lobby only to see it empty "…you… wow, she's fast." The clerk said to herself before going on minding her own business.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Percy's pov**

When we got outside we ducked into an alley near the hotel and found a small empty basketball court, big enough to fit seven Pegesi.

I whistled for Black jack. Several minutes later I heard 'Yo, boss!' in my head and looked up, everyone followed my example. Soon I spotted a pure black Pegasus, followed by six white pegasi in the distance and smiled.

"Over here Black Jack!" I shout while waving one hand. 'Yeah I see you, out of the way were coming in for the landing.' He said and I move back, the others followed suit. 'Porkpie is still a bit nervous that he is carrying death-boy, so Guido said he would take him.'

"Sounds do-able." He said to the now grounded Blackjack and turned to nick to give him the update.

"Lucia you will be riding on Porkpie instead. Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia and Will, you can pick who you want to ride."Percy said, then adds "Blackjack said they're names are (give me some good names and Ill put them in later.)

After everyone claimed a Pegasus and mounted, Percy faced Lucia and grinned "Hold on tight." And Blackjack instantly shot into the air like a bullet, the others quickly followed.

Lucia seemed to take Percy's advice, 'cause when he looked back she had her arms wrapped tightly around Porkpie's neck. "Not too tight! He can't breath!" he shouted past the wind. She must have heard him 'cause he heard Porkpie in his head saying thank you.

'So where to boss.' Asked Blackjack

There was a pause from Percy. He wasn't really sure where to go. All he knew was that they had to wait for the right day when the new orange mermaid was to be born. "That's a good question." They stopped in mid-air and asked "Hey Lucia, Where are we heading?"

"Maybe we should head to Japan, Nikora and Hippo-san will want to hear about this new enemy the mermaid princesses will have to face."

"Okay… who is Nikora and Hippo?" asked Nico

"Who cares! Im afraid of heights and in case you haven't noticed, WERE SUSPENDED IN THE AIR!" Thalia said, completely freaking out.

"Ok Thalia, were going. Do you think you can get us there Blackjack?"

'It's gonna be exhausting but we can do it.' He neighed and the seven pegasi took off to Japan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There finished with this chapter. Whew,

I can't tell you how sorry I am for taking so long to update, other than the fact that I was lazy and didn't know where I was really going with it. But I think in know now so hopefully I will update more often. Don't hold me to it though!

Anyway, ill try my best. I love reviews and I am sorry I haven't replied to any of them.

RUHLSAR000 I'm sorry for my Japanese, all I have to translate is a Japanese dictionary and to say hello on the phone is 'moshimoshi', good evening is 'konbanha' I think I accidentally spelled it with a 'w' instead of an 'h'.

Thank you everyone for reading and I cant wait to read you reviews 'hint, hint'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if it sounds all jumbled up. I did not proof read these! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :{**

Flying all the way to Japan had taken its toll on Blackjack and the other Pegasi. So when Lucia had announced they were close they started to descend.

"Down there!" Lucia points to a big building close to the shore-line.

"There are people everywhere. The mist won't be able to stop them from seeing seven kids appear out of thin air!" the oh-so-clever Wise girl points out.

"She has a point!" Said Percy, "Is there anywhere we can land without anyone seeing, Lucia?"

"Yeah over there, where those rocks are." She points to a cove-like area.

Immediately Blackjack and the others land, 'Oh man, I don't think my wings ever got that kind of workout. My muscles are gonna be sore for a week!' The others agreed as the demi-gods and mermaid dismounts.

Percy smiled "Thanks Blackjack. And quit exaggerating. Stay here until I call on you. You guys earned a well deserved rest." He then pulls out seven sugar cubes and proceeded to give one to each of the Pegasi. When finished he turned to the group and faced Lucia. "So… where to?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'It is great to see the pearl again.' Lucia thought, 'I can't wait to see everyone.' Without warning, she starts running.

"Lucia wait up!" the others shout behind her but she just keeps going.

Not a moment later was she standing in front of the Pearl Piari (I think that's how it's spelled) and burst through the doors. "Nikora onee-san! Hippo-san! I'm home!"

Finally the other catches up to her, just in time to hear something shout "LUCIA-SAN!" They see a blue penguin dressed up in a sailor suit rushing up to them, wings a flapping.

"HIPPO!" Lucia shouts just as loud and opens her arms wide waiting for a hug.

The penguin, which by the way looked really ticked off, stopped just short of her reach and took in a deep breath, "WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN!" Lucia instantly covered her ears. "WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! DO YOU KNOW RINA AND HANNON HAD TO CALL KAITO AFTER THEY GOT YOUR DISTRESS SIGNAL! THEY DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE!"

The group behind Lucia stared in amazement as the penguin huffed. Lucia frowned "Nani Hippo, I told Nikora not to say anything to any one because I needed a break. But I realized that was stupid because I missed you all too much!" she said and him into a bone crushing hug.

"ak…L-lucia-your…c-crushing me!"

"Oh! Sorry Hippo…" She put him down and he started brushing himself off when he finally took notice of the strangers behind her "um… Lucia… who are they?" he said quietly, but couldn't mask the panic he was feeling.

"Ah! Hippo this is Percy, Annabeth, Clarrise, Nico, Will, and Thalia. Everyone, this is Hippo, my Guardian." Everyone said hello in there own little way. "They are the reason I came back… well that and there is this Psycho angel out there wanting me and the others to join him for some evil purposes." She casually said like it was no big deal. "I wanted to talk to Nikora about it, is she home?"

Hippo shook his head "No, she went grocery shopping but she should be back any time." he said then remembered something "Did you know Rina and Hannon went looking for you? They ended up getting the information out of Nikora that you were in New York so they went there. But not after calling Kaito and telling him. He's worried sick!"

Lucia felt devastated. She didn't mean to make anyone worry, especially Kaito, she explained that she was actually trying to get away from everyone so she could visit Kaito in Hawaii, and to learn about Americans. "But those plans had suddenly changed when I went to visit the Empire State Building during my stay in New York, and well… the rest was either being chased by these guys or monsters of some sort. Then Mikeru appeared and tried to take my power." She stopped to let the information sink in Nikora and Hippo's heads. "That, and I had a dream about Sara's successor, she will be ready to be born soon."

After a moment of pondering, Nikora finally stood up. "It's getting late and you all look very tired. You all should go and get some rest." The Demi-Gods thanked her and headed up the stairs. Lucia was about to follow when "Lucia."

"hm?" she turns around.

"I believe you should call Hannon and Rina. They have been very worried about you disappearing and not telling them." Said Nikora.

Lucia nods "I will."

"Oh and one more thing. I believe Kaito is with them."

"K-Kaito? B-but why?" shock was clear on her face.

Nikora gave her a look that said 'really?' "they called him of course. Apparently he was terrified to hear that you went missing. He is probably in New York by now." She said. "Just give them a call." Then left the room.

"Lucia whipped out her pink cell phone and seed dialed Rina's number. It rang a few times until

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Rina, how-"

"_LUCIA! WHERE ARE YOU! Our pearls had gone off and we couldn't help you. Tell me where you are, please!"_

"Rina please calm down, I'll tell you everything just-" stopped talking when she heard the phone go a all fuzzy and then had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"K-kaito, please calm down… I'm alright… Your where?.. I'm home… No not at the palace… ok I promise I wont leave until you get here… I love you too." With that she pressed end and with a big huff she pulled herself up the stairs and into her room and was out like a light once she hit the bed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well that took forever, sorry for the long wait. But at least Kaito gets to keep his memories! I never really did like how they started the second season with him forgetting about His 'little mermaid princess' they are just too cute of a couple to break like that. I don't know what they were thinking!**

**Anyway I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back! Hope you like this one as well! Now on with the show, er I mean story, hehe…**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say I don't own Mermaid Melody or Percy Jackson?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lucia woke with a start. Seira had visited her once again and it unnerved her. How could she be so rude to her if she doesn't understand the power that love gives, and why does she keep saying to hurry and help her before he finds her. Lucia sat on her bed and was on the verge of tears, but suddenly stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and Annabeth's head popped in, "Hey you're awake. Breakfast is ready downstairs when your dressed." She said and was about to turn around when she noticed the sad look on Lucia's face. "Hey, is something wrong?" her stormy grey eyes held calm and compassion at the moment.

Lucia shook her head "No, I had this horrible dream that Kaito had forgotten all about me, and I was left heart broken. Then Seira came to me and started saying that love was a waste of time." she looked down, "It was horrible."

Annabeth sat by her side and said. "It's ok. She is wrong and you know it. I mean, if it wasn't for Percy's love for me to tie him to Earth, he wouldn't be with us today." She said solemnly.

Lucia was confused, but nodded anyway. "Ok, I'll try to be more positive."

"That's the spirit." Said Annabeth as she stood up "Now hurry up and get dressed. The food is getting cold."

After Lucia put on a new change of clothes and made sure Sara's pearl was safe inside her pocket then headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone else was eating. "Good morning!" she said and grabbed a plate and started filling it up.

"Buzz off!" the one and only Nico said sourly.

"Someone's in a cheerful mood." Lucia noticed, dripping with sarcasm.

"You missed it, Thalia and Nico had an arm wrestling match. Death breath here lost" Clarisse was smirking. Just the thought of the son of Hades getting beat by the daughter of Zeus was pretty entertaining to say the least.

"Though I am surprised you didn't accept his challenge first Clarisse, I thought a daughter of Ares would jump at the chance to humiliate the son of Hades." Said Will who was smirking.

Clarisse looked at Will like he was crazy. "Are you insane?! I don't want to die before my time is up! Your dad is one god I don't want to mess with." The last part was gestured to Nico. "Plus he's scary." She quietly adds. But not quiet enough as everyone had heard her last comment.

"Yeah, but not as crazy as your dad Clarisse." Nico adds. Everyone except for Nikora, Taki and Hippo laughed.

"So what's the plan for today," Percy asked when the laughter died down. "Wait here until something happens, go down to the beach or-"

"Well, I could show you around town?" Lucia asked hopefully. She wanted to do a bit of shopping, but not the crazy kind of shopping like Hannon. "Then we could go to the beach."

"That sounds like a plan. I need to get some more sugar cubes for Blackjack and his buddies." Percy then continued to eat his food that is until he realized "Hey we never made a sacrifice to the gods!"

The others suddenly stopped eating, frozen in fear. "Maybe they won't mind, just this once?"

Thunder rumbled off in the distance and the Demi-gods quickly scrambled out of they're seats with they're plates.

"Quick get the fire started!" one of them said.

"I don't have anything to start a fire with!" another yelled angrily.

"Go get some matches or something! Anything that will make fire!"

Lucia just watched in amusement. "Why do they need to start a fire?" Nikora asked while they watch they're guests run down to the beach to make the fire. "And what's this about a sacrifice?"

"Back at the camp they stay at, every meal they have they sacrifice a portion of food to this huge brazier they have and the burnt food is sent up to the gods." Nikora looked at her like she was crazy "They like the smell and get this, the smoke smells exactly like the food when it just gets done cooking, or something else completely."

"That still doesn't explain, well that." She gestures to the Demi-gods.

"Percy explained to me that if they don't make a sacrifice then they won't have good luck."

"Plus its something nice we do for them, since they can't eat the food themselves." Annabeth said as they walked back up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once everyone was finished sacrificing some food and finished eating they set off to town with Lucia leading them through, acting as the tour guide like promised.

They were enjoying the tour and having a good time. Annabeth was talking about the architecture of some of the buildings that fascinated her while everyone just kind of tuned her out.

Soon after everyone stopped to have lunch at a little restaurant Lucia knew of. Annabeth came up with the idea to save a bit of food for later to burn for the gods. After Lucia did a bit of shopping and Percy got his sugar cubes, everyone headed to the beach but not after stopping at the hotel to gather they're swimming gear and for Lucia to drop off her bags.

Down at the secluded side of the beach, Percy was giving Blackjack, Porkpie, Guido, Lumina, Loni, Brutus and Prissy some sugar cubes he had bought earlier. Clarrise was practicing her jabs with her spear while Will was cleaning his arrows. Nico was sitting in a shaded area near the boulders while Thalia and Annabeth were catching some sun. Lucia was contemplating about going into the water or not.

So when Percy climbed the rocks he shouts "CANNON BALL!" he created a big splash, soaking everyone to the bone.

"KELP HEAD!"

"DUDE!"

"JACKSON!"

Percy popped his head out of the water, "Sorry guys, I-"

Everyone stopped glaring at Percy and turned their attention to the pink glow behind them. When the light died down they saw mermaid Lucia laying there in the sand.

"Well, I guess I'm going swimming." She said to herself then looked at the others. "Would anyone like to help me into the water?" her words snapped them out of shock and quickly Annabeth, Clarrisse, and Will went over and gently carried her into the water, while Nico and Thalia stayed far away from the breaking waves.

"You know my dad likes you guys' right?" Percy said to his cousins. "He will allow you to be in his domain. He is nowhere near like your dad Thals."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and all the demi-gods looked at the sky and shouts "You know it's true!"

Lucia just rolled her eyes and dove down, letting the coolness of the Ocean calm her nerves. 'The Ocean always made me feel peaceful.' She thought as she swam onward.

Suddenly there was a bright red light. Lucia stopped mid-swim to shield her eyes. The light dimmed, but it was still there, then she heard laughter. "Look sister Mimi, we've found the Pink Pearl Princess."

Lucia opened here eyes and gasped. "The Black beauty sisters!?"

"Yes sister Shehe, shall we sing her our new song?" asked Mimi

"That's a wonderful idea sister Mimi." Said Shehe

Lucia backed away, but was too shocked to move anymore.

With a sneer the Black Beauty Sisters grabbed a hold of they're tail mikes, "IT'S SHOWTIME!"

_Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare __  
><em>_Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure_

Lucia grasped her ears, trying to keep the painful music out.

_Yukkuri to mezameteku __  
><em>_Uchi naru kokoro no kage yo __  
><em>_Shinku no bara o kazari shinju o koorasete_

Lucia screamed, the pain was now coursing throughout her body.

_*Saa.. tomoni negai o hitotsu ni shite __  
><em>_ Ooinaru ankoku ni mi o yudanete_

With one last shriek, Lucia passed out.

_Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni idakare __  
><em>_Shinjite ita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru!_

Sheshe and Mimi looked down upon the pink mermaid princess, smiling evilly. "Shall we take her pearl and give her to Mikoru?"

"That sounds great, too bad we can't play with her more. Eh, sister Sheshe?"

By this time Lucia had awaken and heard they're plans to take her to Mikoru she panicked, but before she could even move they were on her again.

"Time to go mermaid Princess." Sheshe went to grab her when the current suddenly shifted into the water demons, sending them back away from a confused Lucia.

"Get away from her!" Lucia turned her head to see Percy standing on the bed of the Ocean, sword in hand.

"Percy!" Lucia shouts.

"Get to the others!" he orders.

She shakes her head like crazy "I can't move! They've paralyzed me!"

"What! How?"

"It's they're song. It's paralyzed me."

"Man you've gotta be kidding." He loudly mutters as he makes his way to Lucia. He grabs a hold of her arm and slings it over his head. Seeing the water demons trying to come back he sends the current to push them back even further and kicks off to the surface. Within seconds they broke the waters surface and he quickly swam them to shore where the others resided.

Soon the two were on dry land and surrounded by everyone else. "The effects should ware off any moment." Lucia said after explaining to the others what had gone down.

"Well, we were just lucky Kelp head decided to go see what you were doing, or you would have been gone by now." Said Thalia.

At that, Lucia said her thanks and the rest of they're time at the beach was uneventful. But Lucia could help wondering, what were Rina and Hannon feeling when she was in danger…

…And what are they feeling now?

…**And done… until the next chatper peoples. Sorry this one took so long and I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me if it needs something more or less. Flames are welcome as long as they are not too harsh. Remember that I do not own either Percy Jacson or Mermaid Melody, so it isn't going to be perfect.**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three hours since Kaito's plane landed and quickly meeting up with Rina and Hannon in the New York airport. They had gone to the hotel that Lucia was staying at and asked the clerk what room Lucia Nanami was staying in. They were disappointed when she sold them that she had checked out.

"I'm terribly sorry, but she checked out yesterday." The clerk said politely. "She was very nice and even had a boy help her with her bags. They met up with some other kids outside and took off to the right."

Kaito thanked her and they quickly exit the building.

Hannon sighs "Now what do we do?"

Rina stops, "Why don't we just call her." Kaito suddenly spun around and looked at Rina, eyes lit.

"You mean I could have called her sooner?!"

"I didn't think about it then." She then proceeded to take out her phone and speed dialed Lucia's number. The phone rang three times before someone picked up on the other line. "Lucia where are you?" She asks/demands, Kaito and Hannon were staring in anticipation, waiting for Rina to tell them where the pink pearl Princess was. "N-NANI?! Lucia… hai, then stay right where you are, were on our way." She hung up her phone and looked at her companions, grey eyes had become serious. "We need to get to the airport now."

"What did she say? Where is she?" They both ask at the same time.

"Lucia's back home in Japan, and she said that she wants to introduce us to some new friends of hers."

Kaito's instincts instantly switched to worry mode "Let's get going."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Back in Japan-**

Lucia was having a blast with her brother and his friends. She loved how she could go swimming and not have to worry about keeping her secret… well, a secret.

That you had just gotten off the phone with her best friend Rina and was excited yet terrified to what she Hannon and Kaito would think about her brother and his friends.

Worry overcame Lucia when Percy's cousin, Thalia, came up to her. "Hey fish scales, what's wrong."

"My boyfriend and my friends are coming back home, what if they don't like you guys." A sudden horror struck through her facial features "What if none of you like them!" she began to panic when Thals grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her out of it.

"Don't make me shock you like I do to kelp head over there." She said sternly. Just to back up her threat, sparks started dancing around her hands.

Lucia's eyes widened. "I'm Sorry, I-"

"Hey it's cool." Thalia interrupts "Just don't go over thinking things, everything will be alright. You'll see. You and your friends will become the best of friends with us… maybe except for Clarisse, but who knows. She lasted this long without trying to beat someone up, so anything could happen." She said with a smile. Lucia smiles two and together they both made they're way over to see that the rest of the group was up to.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day Lucia woke with a start. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Although it didn't help that Sierra had appeared in her dreams, saying it was time for her birth.

Quickly getting dressed she head down into the kitchen and grabs an apple before joining the others out on the patio. "Good morning everyone!" she says happily. They turn around to respond until a loud roar sounded off close by.

Percy groans "Not another one."

"Come on Kelp head, let's go kill it and get it over with." Nico said and they both forced themselves up.

"Try not to get yourselves killed guys. We still have a quest to finish." Said Annabeth. Percy flashes her a smile and they take off down the beach.

"Aren't you worried about them?" Lucia asks, a little worried herself.

"Nah, they're the best sword fighters at camp, they can handle a couple of monsters easily." Said Annabeth.

"Yeah, everyone has an ability of some sort when it comes to fighting." Will Explains "Myself for instance. My father is Apollo, God of Archery, song, medicine and the sun. I've inherited his looks, his skill with a bow and arrow, and I'm a pretty good healer." He said, then quickly adds "I'm not very good in the singing category though, not like my other siblings."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Enough about you, it's my turn." She then begins to explain her traits too. "Since I'm the daughter of Ares, god of war, I inherited his temper –Don't even say it Chase- and his lust for a good battle." Then adds "I'm very talented with a spear."

"I inherited my mother's wisdom, like all children of Athena, as well as being a great strategist and I love architecture." Annabeth said to the young mermaid. "I'm also very dangerous with a knife."

Thalia was next "Daughter of Zeus, inherited his ability of lighting, now am the head lutienant (sp?) of Artemis, Goddess of the moon and hunt and am now stuck being Fifteen unless I die in combat." She said grumpily.

Annabeth quickly came to the rescue before anything else bad was said. "Nico is son of Hades so he is good with shadows and raising the dead to help in battle. Percy is Son of Poseidon and can control the water like his father."

"That's good to know, so why do you all look so tired?" Lucia couldn't help but notice that, during their explanation, they barely even moved around.

"Ugh, having all three of the big three's children in one place was seriously a bad idea." Was Clarisse's reply.

"We barely got any sleep last night because of all the monster attacks." Said Will. Annabeth noticed the confusion written all over Lucia's face and explained about how the monsters are attracted to a demigod's smell.

"The more demigod's in one place, or the stronger scent they have, the higher the risk of a monster attack." She put it simply.

"…oh…" was all she could say.

Soon after, Percy and Nico arrived back victorious. "Glad your ok." Annabeth said, smiling.

Percy looked up, exaughsted "'twas no sweat." Was all he said before literally passing out on one of the beach chairs.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth sighs.

The rest of the day was spent down at the beach or in town shopping –much to Clarisse and Thalia's protests- around and just normal teenage things.

Everything was going normal…

"Hey Lucia, why is your pocket glowing… orange?"

"What?!" she looks down. Sure enough her pocket was glowing orange. "S-Sierra." She grabs the pearl kept in her pocket and pulls out.

"What is that?" Everyone was now staring at the pearl in her hand. "Lucia?" Percy puts a hand on her shoulder to try and get her attention.

Lucia looked like she was in a trance. She stares at the pearl before suddenly getting up and runs out of the restaurant.

"W-wait, where are you going!?" Percy quickly runs after her, with the others not far behind.

***At the beach***

Once at the beach Lucia makes sure it's all clear before she dives into the sea. The pearl started glowing even brighter as Lucia began her journey to the Indian Ocean.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Now I know it's not very good, but I couldn't think of anything else for it. But I'm finally glad it is starting to take form through the prophecy I put up there. Next chapter will have Lucia reuniting with Hannon Rina and Kaito X)**


End file.
